


No one needs to know

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Girls Kissing, Incest, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jonerys, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, Queen Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sansrya, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Starkcest, The Incredibles (2004) References, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Arya Stark returns home only to find she has begun having forbidden and confusing feelings for her elder sister Sansa.On the eve of all out war, they must navigate these feelings or risk discovery.inspired by Elsanna.





	No one needs to know

 A Stark Queensguard was patrolling the hallways one night when he heard some soft moaning sounds. He soon discovered it was coming from Queen in the North Sansa’s bedchamber. _The queen has a lover?_ His mind began to wander. Was it that stable boy? He liked to think the queen had more taste than that. It was also known among the court that Her Grace had some particular affections in the past for Queen Margaery. Her tragic death still weighed heavily on the minds of Westeros, even post-victory against Mad Queen Cersei and the Night King, of which Sansa had been one of the heroes.

Moans and sounds of passionate kissing echoed out. The scent of sex was strong as he approached the room. The knight stiffened, knowing it was his job to burst in if anything went wrong but he still felt shame at intruding on Her Grace. Soon enough he began to hear voices.

“You brat.  Why do I keep letting you do this?”

“You’ve been teasing me all day, Sansa”. _A woman’s voice…? Could it be a handmaiden then?_ He didn’t realise Sansa had…those kinds of inclinations. _Was it like this with Queen Margaery?_  He could not say. He had heard she was kind enough to the Red Wolf. Lord Tyrion had assured him of that.

“Well it’s not my fault you’re so sexy.” Sansa giggled. “Especially what you do with your fingers.”

“Ohhh you like that, love?”

“I do.”

Another soft giggle. “Seven hells…what would Mother and Father think of us now?”

 _Wait, Mother and Father?_ What was going on here? Who was this woman?

“I think they would be happy we found each other at last.”

He heard a smack. “Now go back to bed, brat”.

“Goodnight, Sansa. I love you.”

“Goodnight, Arya. Love you too.”

 _Princess Arya? The queen with her own sister?_ This was disastrous for the kingdom. They were not Targaryens, so it was not common. At least by what he knew about House Stark. However, he was a Queensguard and sworn to secrecy about anything he might know or hear. Suddenly the door creaked open. A fully naked Princess Arya now stared the guard right in the face.

“Pod, you shouldn’t stare.” Arya said wryly. “Sansa, I told you we should have fucked in the woods.”

 

_Many years earlier_

 

Arya had always loved her sister, Sansa Stark. Of course, she did. They were sisters. Her fierce and wild red Tully hair. Her prim and proper classical beauty. Her eyes. Though it may not have seemed that way, Arya was always jealous. She knew Sansa had their mother’s focus and affection. She wished she wasn’t such a pudgy short girl, and more of the beauty Sansa was. As much as Arya wished to keep her family, she knew she had to let Sansa find a nice lord to marry and be happy with. That, Arya could not live with, she believed.

When they were little, they always played together and were very close and affectionate, due to being the only females in a family largely consisting of males who were always fighting, hunting and training to be knights. Arya grew closer to her brothers and became more of a warrior-type rebel, much to the dismay of Mother, while Sansa was taught to be a proper Lady of the Stark Household, destined to one day be married off and leave their home. Arya dreaded the day she would be forced to do the same and wished that girls could be trained to fight as much as boys. Maybe then she would still have her sister’s love.

As time went by, Arya’s jealousy grew worse. As a result, she lashed out, trying desperately to justify it. She began feuding with her, messing with her, doing everything she could to merely have Sansa’s attention as she grew more and more boy-crazy, daydreaming about a prince who could “sweep her off her feet’. It made Arya want to vomit. _As if any boy could ever be worthy of my Sansa!_

One day Arya was among the Starks who greeted the King at Winterfell. She caught a glimpse of the blonde prince. Joffrey, she recalled. He was smirking at Sansa who blushed and smiled back. Arya grew furious inwardly, a cold fury burning within her. He would pay for this! Pay, he did. Arya’s direwolf easily overpowered and bit the blonde shit, just as he deserved. Arya laughed internally, happy that she had satisfied her intense jealousy. Unfortunately, Sansa was so caught in the arsehole’s spell that she even lied to protect him, over Arya. Though Arya was angry with her, Father explained that Sansa was asked to call the prince of the entire continent a liar in front of King Robert. A dangerous proposition. Arya relentlessly mocked Sansa’s obsession with Joffrey, hoping to make her see the truth. When she mentioned wanting to have children with him, Arya exclaimed “Seven Hells!” Arya only wished to protect her. Why couldn’t Sansa ever see that?

She would never get a chance to tell Sansa what a horrible idea this was, however, because the Lannisters sprung a trap and slaughtered their household, and even their father. Sansa was seen on the ramparts crying and begging for Joffrey to spare him, Arya later discovered. She had finally seen the Lannisters for what they were. They hadn’t yet executed her too, which meant her brother Robb must have some bargaining chip of his own. Sure enough, rumors spread that Jaime Lannister was among those captured by Robb at the siege of Riverrun.

Upon her escape from King’s Landing, Arya befriended a raven-haired boy named Gendry. He was handsome, she noticed. However, she noticed she was not explicitly attracted to him, nor any boy and wondered why. She began plotting her revenge, but also her quest to get back to her family’s side _._

In a conversation with one of her new friends, Arya told them that she could not stay with them. “I need to find my brother and mother. And my sister. I need to find her too.” _I want to hug her and kiss her and-_

Unfortunately, Sansa most likely believed her dead. It would be many years still, before finally seeing any family members of hers again (alive at least). She decided to go to Braavos but despite her best efforts, could not become no one. She was Arya _Stark_ of Winterfell! She had to protect Sansa, if she was even still alive somewhere out there, and slaughter the monsters who destroyed the North and betrayed their family. On her way to King’s Landing to kill the queen, Arya met up with one of her former companions.

“I thought you’d be heading for Winterfell”, her friend Hot Pie said. Arya scoffed, knowing Robb had lost it.

“Why would I go there? The Boltons have it.” _I’m so sorry, Robb._

“No. The Boltons are dead.” He confirmed.  
Arya stopped eating and dropped her food.  
“What?” She demanded. Could it be? Someone had taken them down who wasn’t her?  
“Jon Snow came down from Castle Black with a Wildling army and won the Battle of the Bastards. He's King in the North now.” He proudly announced.  
“You're lying” Arya hotly scolded, though she knew Hot Pie wouldn’t lie about something like this.  
“Why would I lie about that? He's your brother, right?” _And I have missed him so much._

Arya deeply loved her half-brother and was always the closest to him out of all their siblings. Mother had hated him, and Sansa followed. She could understand that. Jon was a living breathing reminder that Father was not as honorable as he claimed. Then again Arya reminded herself that she had problems with proper sibling love. She wasn’t supposed to be that jealous of princes taking Sansa away from her. _Sansa….If Jon retook Winterfell, was Sansa with him?_

“What about my sister? Is she alive?”

Hot Pie smiled. “The Battle of the Bastards was lost until House Arryn arrived with their knights and their falcon banners. They only came because of your sister.”

Relief, affection and love washed over her. Sansa saved Jon’s life and retook their homeland. She could not be prouder, and it seemed she had also shaken off the prim princess phase and become a true Stark. The ravenhead resolved to return home as fast as she could.

 

Within a week, Winterfell was within sight. Majestic, worn, and ancient, the castle stretched high, with defences mounted all over the walls. She noticed the Northerners were clearly preparing for war. Arya made a mental checklist. _Cersei? Dead soon enough. Winterfell? Safe. Beautiful sister? In my loving arms soon._

Arya walked straight up to the gate, expecting the guards to recognize her and let her in.

“Where you going?” One of them demanded arrogantly.

“In there. I live here.” She confirmed. She was finally home. A wave of new relief was seeping into her chest.  
“Fuck off!” one of them swore at her. _You have no idea what you’re dealing with, do you?_

“I’m Arya Stark. This is my _home_.” She snarled.

They continued to scoff. “Arya Stark’s dead!” _True enough, but she came back._

She was getting tired of this. She looked around and tried to see if she could spot anyone she knew from her childhood years.

“Send for Maester Luwin or Ser Rodrick, then. They'll tell you who I am.”

“There's no Rodrick here. Maester's named Wolkan.” _Fuck…Rodrick and Luwin must be dead then…._ Then Arya had an idea.

“Go ask Jon Snow, then, the King in the North. He’s my brother!” _Jon will recognize me!_

“He's a thousand miles away.” _Why would Jon leave the North? They are obviously preparing for a war here._

“Look, it's cold and we're busy, - so, you know, best fuck off.”

Arya was tiring of these two foolish guards, debating with herself whether to simply execute them now. But Jon wouldn’t like that very much. Arya then started to wonder something. Who did Jon leave in command of the Northern Army?

“If Jon's gone, who's in charge of Winterfell?”

“The Lady of Winterfell.” _Mother……?_

“Lady Stark.” _Mother is alive? But that can’t…she can’t…._

“Which Lady Stark?” She demanded.

“You tell us. You're the one impersonating her sister.” Arya mentally slapped herself. _Sansa is in charge!_ She was finally going to see her again! _Sansa will definitely let me inside._  
She smirked. “Tell Sansa her sister is home.”

“Lady Sansa is too busy to waste her breath on you, just like us. So, for the last time… Fuck. Off.”

“I'm getting into this castle one way or another. If I'm not who I say I am, I won't last long. But if I am and Sansa finds out you turned me away….” She smirked, loving the idea of the two idiot’s heads on spikes. Finally, the guards had seemed to get the message and left to find Sansa.

 

  Sansa had always loved her sister, Arya. Of course, right? They were sisters, and the Stark siblings were all quite close. Sansa sometimes felt she was the black sheep of the family, dreaming of princes and dresses instead of swords and archery like the others. In some ways, Sansa wished she was like Arya. Brave and like a knight, rather than hoping a knight would sweep her off her feet. In some ways, it had been Queen Margaery to sweep little Sansa off her feet and show her true friendship and kindness. For Sansa, she always hoped secretly it would become more than friendship. No matter how far away Arya seemed, Sansa also always hoped they’d find each other.  She managed to finally find her in the tombs of their ancestors, quickly realizing Arya had returned at the gate from the information the guards had told her. Granted, she knew from Brienne Arya was alive, but it was still a great relief to know she still had family, and they were making their way back home. Only Jon was still away.

“Do I have to call you Lady Stark, now?” she asked, when Sansa made her presence known.

“Yes.” Sansa flatly answered.

“My full proper title is Princess, since Jon is King and I’m his rightful royal heir.”  Suddenly she leapt forward and threw herself into Sansa’s warm arms, hugging her tightly. She could feel and smell her sister. Almost all of the horrible events that had happened, Arya’s warmth was chasing them away. _I love you so much, Arya._ At the same time, a new feeling bubbled up inside her. As she cuddled the ravenhead, she couldn’t help but want a kiss. Not on the cheek, you see. But right on the lips. _Wait, what in seven hells am I thinking? Stop it! I’m not a bloody Lannister!_

“You shouldn't have run from the guards,” Sansa continued.

“I didn't run. You need better guards.” She chuckled. “It suits you…Lady Stark. Jon left you in charge?”

“He did. I hope he comes back soon…I remember how happy he was to see me. When he sees you, his heart will probably stop.” _It stopped when I saw you, little sister._

“It doesn't look like him.” Sansa said, while looking at the statue of Father.

“Should've been carved by someone who knew his face.”

“Everyone who knew his face is dead.”

“We're not.”

“They say you killed Joffrey.” Sansa sneered slightly at the mention of the King’s name. “Did you?”

“I wish I had.” Sansa honestly said _. I might have, given the chance. I almost did when he showed me Father’s head._

“Me, too. I was angry when I heard someone else had done it. However long my list got, he was always first.”

“Your list?” Sansa wondered.

“Of people I'm going to kill.” Sansa stared incredulously before laughing softly at Arya’s proclamation. Arya chucked nervously too. _Oh, Arya_ …

“How did you get back to Winterfell?”

“It's a long story.”

“I imagine yours is, too.” _It involved a lot of rape, beatings and marriages to monsters. You?_

“Yes.” Sansa said softly, stiffening with clearly unpleasant memories.

“Not a very pleasant one.”

“Mine neither.” _I’m so sorry, Arya._

“But our stories aren't over yet.” She said confidently.

“No, they're not….Arya….” Arya looked up at the redhead curiously. “Bran's home, too.”

Arya almost began to sob, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

“W-What? How?”

“Theon…he didn’t kill Bran or Rickon. Ramsay Bolton murdered Rickon, but Bran managed to evade the Boltons. He’s…different. You need to go see for yourself.”

“I will but…..I need to know, sister…..How did you get Winterfell back?”

“Jon and I recruited among the Wildlings and Northern houses. Most of them refused to pledge their banners, so I sought to reach out to House Arryn’s knights who had ridden north to Moat Cailin. They arrived at the battle, only just in time, destroying Ramsay.”

“It must have been quite a battle…..” _Yes, but many people died._ Guilt tore Sansa apart every day, for the thousands she was responsible for slaughtering, among Karstarks and Umbers. War was hell.

“Arya, what happened? After Father….you disappeared. No one could find you. The Lannisters were supposed ot have taken you hostage along with me.”

“I….I fell in with the Night’s Watch. One of their men helped me escape. I ended up from camp to camp, even falling into the service of Tywin Lannister himself. Then I escaped them and sailed to Braavos. There I learned how to take care of myself.”

“I do remember Father having a Braavosi teach you how to fight.”

“Yes….I returned, and I almost went south, but a friend told me that you and Jon had defeated the Boltons. I went here immediately.”

“I am glad that you did, sister.” Sansa was suddenly overcome with an urge to kiss her beautiful and cute sister, but only barely resisted. _I could just do it….maybe she would  let me…._ She blushed and tried to turn away.

“What is it?” Arya asked. _Am I that obvious?_

“I’m just…glad you’re home. I….L-“

“My lady”. A guard knocked at the entrance.“I will be right there. Arya, I need to do something but then I will take you to see Bran. I promise.”Sansa stared at her sister’s bum as they walked out of the tomb. _Stop it, you bloody perv._ Things had begun to fall into place. Sansa had been attracted to Margaery and dreamed of her occasionally. She liked lords but she also liked ladies, specifically ones related to her, it now seemed. _What in seven hells am I doing? I’m not a Targaryen!_

  
They met up with Bran who proceeded to explain the full extent of Littlefinger’s crimes. They together crafted a plan to fake being divided and at war, in order to lead him into a final trap.  She quite enjoyed their little play-fighting and she had to admit Sansa was great at acting afraid. Deep down, she was quite afraid of Arya in some ways, knowing what Faceless Men were and what they were capable of.Finally, the moment came and Arya was asked to meet Sansa in the hall.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” _I’m not sure, sister. In some twisted manner, he does love me._

“It’s not what I want.  It's what honor demands.” _For betraying Father._

“And what does honor demand?” 

“That I defend my family from those who would harm us. That I defend the North from those who would betray us.” Arya looked at her sister calmly, preparing for what was about to happen.

“All right, then….Get on with it.” Sansa nodded at the signal.  
“You stand accused of murder. You stand accused of forced marriage and conspiracy to regicide. How do you answer these charges…… _Lord Baelish_?”

Arya smirked devilishly. Baelish could only gawk in utter confusion and astonishment at being so outplayed. Their plan was perfect. “My sister asked you a question!” her sister screamed. _My perfect, sexy sister. Wait what?_

 Baelish stared at her. “I’m…confused.” _I bet you are._ “Forgive me. If we could just speak in private-“

“It’s not complicated.” Sansa hotly snarled. “You murdered my Aunt Lysa. Do you deny it?”

“I deny it!” He screamed desperately. “None of you were there!”

Sansa continued. “You conspired against my family by bringing the Reach army to Joffrey’s aid, so they granted you Harrenhal. You murdered Dontos Hollard when he outlived his usefulness. You murdered King Joffrey and framed Tyrion Lannister and I for it. Do you deny it?”

He was trapped. Sansa had won. He tried to run out of the Hall. The dark haired Stark Princess stopped him and threw him to the ground. “I am Lord Protector of the Vale, you psychotic bit--“

“You’re nothing, Baelish. Sansa is in charge here.” said surprisingly, Robin Arryn.

“You pretended to rescue me from monsters, when you were the one framing me. You sold me to monsters, while you feigned care and concern. You are a murderer and you betrayed me for your own twisted schemes. It’s time justice was done. I, Princess Sansa Stark of Winterfell, rightful heir of King Jon Snow, and Lady of Winter, hereby sentence Lord Petyr Baelish to death.” Sansa snarled. “Thank you for your lessons, my Lord. I will never forget them.”

“Sansa, pleas-”

Before he could say another word, Arya stalked forward and opened his throat with her Valyrian steel blade. Blood splattered onto the floor. He died instantly, a pathetic mess. Sansa choked back a sob but retained her composure.

“He deserved it, Sans….Do you want to take a walk?”

“That…would be nice.”She announced to the lords “That is all for now. Someone please burn Lord Baelish’s body. We don’t want to be fighting him again.” 

 

Outside, the snow was beginning to fall.

 “Are you all right?” Arya said worriedly.

“It's just…..strange. In his own horrible way, I believe he loved me.” _Until he sold me to rapists and traitors._

“You did the right thing.”

“You did it.” Sansa objected. _You had the knife and everything!_

“I'm just the executioner. You passed the sentence, remember? You're the Princess of the North!”

“Does that bother you?” Despite all their fake fighting, that was still seemingly a topic of tension.

“No…...I was never going to be as good a princess as you. The job is yours by right. I never could have survived what you survived.”

“You would have. You're the strongest person I know.” Arya’s blush deepened, though she hoped Sansa thought it was just the cold _. You are strong, Arya. Don’t be embarrassed! You’re so cute!_

“I believe that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me.” Arya joked, giggling. _Stop it, you’re too cute!_

“Well, don't get used to it”, Sansa laughed, playing along. “You're still very strange and annoying.” Arya gasped in mock outrage, then hugged Sansa again. Sansa happily accepted the cuddle.

"In winter, we must protect ourselves. Look after one another.” She whispered suddenly. Arya flashed back to her father’s many lectures.

"Father said that…..”

"When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.”

“And the sheep will never be safe. I miss him.” _I missed you too. And you are still here._

“……Me, too.”Arya finally took the opportunity to lean forward and give the redhead a chaste kiss on the cheek. Her sister gladly accepted it, her blush deepening.

“What was that for?” Sansa whispered.

Arya shrugged. “Just glad we’re safe.”

“Jon will come back soon. He’s bringing the Dragon Queen with him. We must prepare.”

“What?” Arya almost screeched.

“He’s bent the knee to her.”

“H-How could he give up independence for that southern whore?”

“Hush, Arya. We don’t know all the facts yet.”

“Still….You would have fought harder for it if you went to Dragonstone.”

“I know, Arya.”

“Seven hells, I bet she would have fallen for your charms in an instant.” _Did she really just say that?_ Sansa blushed hard.

“I-I’m not that pretty….” _Wow, is this really happening, you embarrassment of a woman?_ If her kingdom didn’t need her, Sansa would have run for the Summer Isles then and there.

“What in seven hells are you talking about, Sans? You’re gorgeous. The whole realm knows it.”  Sansa turned away to hide her intense blush. _Stop blushing at your own bloody sister calling you pretty, perv._

“Are you ok, sis? You’re turning hot.”

“I-It’s nothing.”

“Don’t be so embarrassed all the time! Mother raised you to be a beautiful princess, and that’s what you are. I’m serious. You’re sexy.”

“Princess…You know sooner or later, I will have to marry a suitable lord. We need alliances, for the war, and after it.”

“Don’t even mention it….I don’t want to lose you so soon after getting you back!” Suddenly Arya lurched forward to capture the redhead in a bone crushing cuddle. _She’s warm._ Their heads were very close, and Arya’s lips were a perfect soft pink. Sansa quietly hoped her baby sister didn’t notice her checking out her lips. Given Arya’s goofy grin, it seemed not.

“I never want to let you go.” Sansa chuckled at Arya’s antics.

“You will have to eventually.”

“No!” Arya squealed. Sansa laughed.

“Just don’t think about it. Any of it. The war, Jon, marriages. You’re home now, for good. I will always be here for you, Arya. You’re my sister and I love you.”

“lvv bu tu.” Arya muttered, muffled from pressing her face into Sansa’s chest. Sansa’s cheeks were still pink. _I wish you meant that in the way I want you to._

 

Days passed. Jon was sailing back to Winterfell and would arrive there any day now. Arya had enjoyed making Sansa flustered, and she absolutely meant it when she called Sansa sexy _. I know I can’t feel this way….I know we’re not Targaryens_. Arya wondered if she had always felt this way for her redhead sister, and simply hid it behind mischief and banter. The pranks, she now believed, were simply an aggressive response to the unwanted feelings every time she laid eyes on Sansa’s lips. A powerful desire to have them belong to her. _They will. I will kiss my sexy sister tomorrow!_

 

That night, Sansa also lay awake, furiously battling with herself whether or not to kiss Arya. _She’ll hate me! She did when we were little and that was without me wanting to fuck her brains out. She’ll call me a Lannister. She’ll slap me and never talk to me again. But then again she might…No! She’s not like that. Even though she gushed over my beauty a bunch of times since getting  back and has been nicer than ever….._

_Kiss her._

_No. She will hate me._

_Kiss her. She deserves it._

_I know, but she will slap me and not kiss back._

_She might. Kiss her._

_Shut up, brain! Leave me alone!_

_Kiss her._

_If it will shut you up for five seconds then_ fine _!_

That morning, sure enough, Sansa had gotten out of her nightgown and into her Stark Princess clothing. Arya could not stop staring. _Sansa is….so unbelievably sexy! I want to fuck her so badly!_ Arya made sure to show plenty of cleavage in her own. She did not have the largest breasts in the world, but they were sufficient to turn Sansa on, she hoped. Arya was still quite nervous. _Not every day someone tries to seduce their own big sister. I’ll have to improvise._

Fortunately, it had seemed ot work, and Sansa blushed furiously at Arya’s clothes.

“D-Don’t you have something else?”

“This is the clothing of Northern Justice.”

“V-Very well…” Arya smirked, delighted that Sansa was this flustered at the sight of Arya’s boobs. She gazed at her elder sister’s wonderful soft mounds. _I want to touch your breasts, sis._

“It’s so beautiful.” Arya suddenly said as she turned to stare out one of the windows.

“W-what?”

“The North. The trees. The opening snows. I know something else that is beautiful.”

The redhead blushed hard. “W-what….?”

“Girls,” Arya smirked seductively. “I’ve…never been interested in guys. I mean Gendry is more like a brother.”

Sansa nodded. She had had a crush on Margaery after all. “I understand. I think I like both. There was one…queen.”

“She died.”

“Yes…” Sansa looked down, in sadness.

 “She should have chosen you. You deserve someone who loves you and treats you like the queen you really are.”

“Queen, now?”

“Why not? Jon obviously doesn’t want the job.” Sansa stared in awe, amazed that Arya was essentially plotting to crown her Queen in the North.

“We’re on the eve of an alliance with 100 000 men and three dragons, Arya! We can’t!”

“Yeah well, we’ll see.”

A guard approached and said “Lady Sansa, Lord Paramount Snow arrives back in the castle any day now.”

“Very well, Captain. Thank you for telling me.”

“Lady Arya, Lady Sansa would be displeased if you did not join her for the War Council.”

“Oh, will she?” Arya did her trademark evil smirk. Sansa blushed in response.

“Y-You don’t have to….”

“We must decide what to do about our King’s decision. I will attend, Captain.”

 

Sure enough, many lords were upset. They explained that they did not fight in Robb’s war and choose Jon as King just so he can give the title up within days.

“Hush, my lords. I’m sure Jon can explain everything when he arrives.”

Lyanna Mormont snarled “We didn’t die for this at the Battle of the Bastards. We’re done with Jon Snow. Why did we think we could leapfrog a bastard up the line of succession?”

Arya smirked. “You are correct, my Lady. Sansa is our rightful queen! She killed the Bolton Bastard. She killed the traitor Baelish. She is strong, wise, intelligent and has led us well for the last few weeks. She’s the Red Wolf.”

Lord Royce stood to speak, “The Knights of the Vale rode north for you, Lady Sansa. Because you asked us to fight. We fought in the Battle of the Bastards for you. Jon Snow would be dead in the mud if not for your efforts.”

“The Bastard betrayed us,” boomed Lord Glover. “But the North knows no King but the King in the North. Lady Sansa you are the Queen in the North!”

Arya screamed “The Queen in the North!” as she grinned widely, confident her plan had worked out perfectly.

Lyanna was next, “The Queen in the North!”

The entire room began to shout the same thing. Sansa had become queen of a very powerful kingdom in mere seconds. It was quite overwhelming.

“Hush my lords. I have heard your plea and I accept to be the Queen. We have much to do. The Wall just fell, and the dead will be here for us soon enough.”

As the lords left the room,

“That went well.” Sansa said, trying a bit of humor with Arya and Bran.

“Aye. However, I would prefer to speak to you alone for a moment.” Arya replied.

She grabbed her sister’s soft warm hand (Oh, _Gods!)_ and led her outside to their favorite weirwood spot.

“What did you want to speak to me about?”

“You’re Queen in the North now. Will you really have time to spend with your poor little sister?”

“Why would you be worried about that? Don’t be silly! I love you! I will find time.”

“That’s me. Your silly little sister.”

“That’s right, you are silly.” Sansa leaped on her and tickled her. Arya laughed and wrestled around in the snow with her sexy sister, until they stopped, with Arya on top of her. She breathed harder, cuddling closer to get some of her sister’s warmth.

“You’re warm….you’re so warm in everything you do. The North will accept you. They’ll love you. Like I love you.”

“That’s different. You’re my sister! Of course, you love me.” Sansa’s lips were way too close. _Now or never._ With their mouths inches apart, Arya leaned in the rest of the way and started softly pressing them against the redhead’s. An electrical feeling exploded through her entire body. Arya was violently cumming, her pussy drenched in her undergarments, and all from a single first kiss. To both girl’s surprise, Sansa kissed back. They let their tongues battle for control, enjoying each other’s warmth and intense love. Finally, after several minutes, Sansa broke away.

“W-what are we doing, Arya? We….”

“I kissed you, silly!”

“Why? Sisters aren’t supposed to-”

“I want to.”

 “But…you….it’s wrong!” Sansa desperately wailed.

“Why? We can’t get pregnant with each other’s kids,” _Well that just makes everything ok, then right? “_ I know you would never hurt me. I will never hurt my cute big sister. No one needs to know.”

“They’ll know!” Sansa screamed desperately. “When I keep turning down marriage alliances and-”

“Worth it to keep the woman I love.”

“The Kingdom-” Sansa whined.

“Will be fine.”

“B-but….it’s just wrong, ok? I want to make love to you, I do. I want to so badly, but we’ll never be accepted the way the Targaryens were! I can’t just marry you in front of the whole North!”

“Did you like the kiss or not?”

“I…you know I did. I…c-cummed.” If it was possible, Sansa blushed even harder than ever.

“So did I. Good, right?”

“Yes….”

“Do you love me? I mean…..Are you in love with me, Sansa?”

“…..You know the answer to that.”

“I love you, Sans. I’m in love with you. I think I always have been. I just…couldn’t deal with those feelings back then. I hated more than anything, the thought of some pampered prince getting his paws on you. People have true loves all the time. Mine just happens to be my sister.”

“So that’s why-“

“It’s ok. We’re together now. We have each other now.”

Sansa finally smiled at her, though her face was still wrecked with worry. “I love you. I always will, my sexy wonderful, baby sis.”

“And I love you, my soft, amazing redhead big sis.”

Sansa gave Arya a soft kiss on the lips.

 

The next day, Sansa and Arya teased each other, kissing and touching each other in bed, as their Queensguard stayed far enough away that they could not hear. Arya delighted in sucking on her sister’s breasts, fondling them and squeezing them, and licking her cute tight pussy. _Sis has big boobs and I love her!_

“I fucking want to fuck you so bad….” Arya whispered seductively, as she slipped her hand up Sansa’s dress, finding her little pink button.

“A-Arya that’s my arse-”

“I know. It’s mine now, sis.”

The Red Wolf gasped in slight pain, as her arsehole was stretched by the intrusion. Arya gently fingered her sister’s arse, faster and faster.

“I don’t want to take your virginity yet, Sansa. I want that to be truly special. I want to make love to you when we are both ready. But this much we can do.”

“Ahhh….” Sansa moaned sweetly. “Someone…will hear-”

“So tight! You never...?"

Sansa shuddered and shivered.

“You just cummed didn’t you! You cummed from taking my finger up your arse.”

Sansa covered her face in embarrassment. Her vagina was extremely hot and wet.

“Well you cummed from me kissing you.”

“You are sooo sexy, big sis!”

They both grinned and softly kissed again.

“WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS IS THIS?’ A familiar voice screamed through the forest.

“…Jon?”

Jon Snow was standing there, watching his own two “sisters” make out.

“I get back from making an alliance to save us all and I find out-”

“I love her Jon. You try to hurt Sansa, you go through me.” Arya hotly yelled.

“You don’t realize what you’ve done! EVERYTHING is destroyed. Everything! Did you not have enough, Sansa?  I made you Lady of Winterfell. Why was that not enough? You had to go and rape my _sister_?”

“She didn’t fucking rape me, Jon. I pushed her. I seduced her.”

“It doesn’t matter. The alliance will break if anyone finds out. Westeros started a civil war because the queen screwed her family. What do you think will happen here?”

“I believe _I_ am the queen now, Jon. Your own lords rebelled against you.”

“WHAT?”

Arya backed her lover up. “You couldn’t keep it in your fucking pants either. You sold us out to the Dragon Bitch. Well we say fuck that.”

“I was trying to save us! She saved me beyond the Wall.”

“Bran says the Night King has a dragon. What were you doing beyond the Wall that was so important that a dragon had to die?”

Jon desperately shouted, “We-We had to find a wight to show Cersei so she could send her army north!”

“Has she?”

“Well scouts aren’t reporting any big movements.”

“She betrayed you, Jon.” Sansa said. “Your idiotic mission cost us a dragon. You thought you could trust Cersei, she betrayed you. I and the other lords deemed you unworthy to lead.”

“At least I didn’t fuck my own sister.”

Arya scoffed, “Fuck off, Jon. This is Westeros. When the Targaryens did it, no one cared. There’s a Targaryen with you now. She would have married her brother if Rhaegar won the Rebellion.”

“She has an army. I don’t care if she marries her brother-”

“Exactly. It’s my army now, Jon. They take their orders from me now. I will not tell anyone about Arya and I, but only because I don’t want the scorn and the mockery.”

Arya stared at her in love and awe. “You’ll fight for us?”

“I will, my love.”

“You…..really love each other, then?”

“We do.” Sansa confirmed.

“Then I guess….to maintain the alliance, I won’t tell anyone. Who else knows?”

“Bran, no doubt. These days, he knows everything.” Sansa said.

 

The next day, Sansa called a parley with the new arrival, the Dragon Queen. Upon seeing her for the first time, Sansa’s cheeks began to turn slightly pink. _She is indeed beautiful. Jon has good taste._

Arya turned to look at her sister, and smirked. She never doubted her sister’s fidelity, but hell, she herself was up for a threesome with Daenerys at some point.

Missandei, one of the Queen’s advisors stood forward.

“You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains.”

Arya calmly and firmly responded.

“You stand in the presence of Arya Stark, Queen's Justice for Queen Sansa Stark of the North and Vale,” she declared, “Lady of Winter, Shield of Winterfell, The Red Wolf and Hero of the Battle of the Bastards.”

Sansa blushed at all the names and wondered what she would like to do to Arya to repay her.

“I have heard about your little rebellion, my Lady. But it is at an end. Your King bent his knee to me. As the rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms, you stole half of it from me. I want it back.”

“I am truly sorry, Queen Daenerys. You are very beautiful but I cannot give up my homeland’s independence. When my bannermen rebelled against Jon, they named me Queen in the North and Vale. I humbly request you honor that.”

“Very well, granted, in exchange for your aid in defeating the Dead. I allowed my Ironborn independence when they asked for it. You shall have it too.”

“I accept your proposal for a Grand Alliance. Our two armies shall fight together in the Great War.”

“Excellent. Now, onto other matters. Military strategy.”

Arya zoned out of the meeting, in order to stare at her sexy sister. She imagined fondling her milky, soft, big breasts. She imagined kissing her most private area, licking up all her cum. She imagined Sansa doing her from behind her with her long elegant fingers-

She was broken from her thoughts when Daenerys said, “You are a better speaker than me. The men out there are slow from drink and could do with a speech.”

Sansa smirked, “Very well, I’ll try.”

She got onto her horse, Arya following, and rode out to the head of the Alliance army.

“My brothers and sisters in arms. I am Queen in the North, Sansa Stark, the Red Wolf. Today we face our greatest challenge. Disaster has come to Westeros, to our very gates. We hold them here, or there is no tomorrow! We lost the Wall! We lost the Night’s Watch! We cannot lose the North! This is the moment of our final stand for our very survival. I ask only that you fight your hearts out like the brave warriors I know you are. For love is the reason we will win. Something those undead hordes can never feel again. Love! Love for the man or woman next to you. Love for the families who will die if we lose this battle. Our destiny awaits! FOR WESTEROS!”

A deafeaning roar erupted from the army. “Red Wolf! Red Wolf! Red Wolf!” they all chanted.

If it were even possible at this point, Arya fell in love even more with the redhead. _I love you so much, sis. I always will. You are so amazing. You are a queen now, but you were always the queen of my heart._

_The End._


End file.
